Expression
by erikalbryrat
Summary: This is how I thought Spock and Uhura should become a couple. Please review.


I do not own any of the characters.

She could not help but stare at him during class. He never showed a hint of emotion, but maybe that is why he interested her, he was another code to unlock, another language to be unraveled. Spock's emotionless face never showed a hint of admiration, it did not matter how many records she broke or limits she surpassed, his face stayed expressionless. She just wanted him to notice her once, it was her greatest ambition. If she could get a Vulcan to break face, then there would be no doubt that she had succeeding in becoming one of the best in telecommunications.

* * *

She finally managed to impress Mr. Spock when she broke the record from the Vulcan Science Academy, which is considered the most prestigious academy by all of the known worlds. When Spock had seen her translations, she could see the corner of his of his mouth tremble, as if fighting back a smile. Satisfaction burned in her stomach as did relief, as much as she did not want to admit it, she needed his approval.

* * *

Slowly she became more aware of Spock. At first she merely admired him, his ability to make decisions, his immense understanding of various cultures, his intelligence and of course his persistent logic. Then she started to notice other things like his graceful movements and his quiet humor that went unnoticed by his peers and pupils. After trying to catch his during class for over an hour she realized that what she felt was no longer admiration for a superior, but infatuation. Then he finally met her eyes, and her heart faltered before picking up pace again, that was enough confirmation for her.

* * *

Her eyes always followed him, and she knew he noticed, but he never said anything so she did not bother hiding it. She was playing a quiet game of bait and wait. Spock, unfortunately, was not biting. This was the first time she felt that she could not succeed. That fact made her miserable. Spock never once showed signs of recognition outside of lessons, while he did recognize her prowess in communications she wanted more, she wanted him to recognize her as woman.

* * *

After a while she decided that it was time for a more forward approach. So after a lesson she waited for the rest of her peers to slowly leave the class room and when empty she requested a private audience with Mr. Spock. He acquiesced her request and suggested that they take the discussion to his office. He turned to Nyota and said "Cadet Uhura, how may I be of service?" in a neutral tone.

"Commander Spock, you may have noticed that I have taken an interest in you. I would like to explore our compatibility, if you feel so inclined." As she stated the rehearsed lines she felt kind of ridiculous, her words by no means described the longing or the burning she felt in his presence, but she felt he would be more inclined to agree if she approached the situation in a somewhat diplomatic if not least bit logical manner. His eyes never once betrayed any sign of emotion through her confession. Then he spoke.

"Cadet Uhura I must decline, you request is neither logical nor appropriate. I am sorry, if you will please excuse me there are things I must attend to." Without giving her the chance to respond he swiftly left the office and Nyota. Rejection started to sink into the pit of her stomach, tears stung her eyes and her throat tightened, but she refused to let it cross her face.

* * *

She still gazed at Spock as she always did but now she did not want him to look back; she did not want to see the expressionless face that had rejected her. She knew he could feel her relentless gaze trained on him. Thankfully he never looked over at her, even when he asked her question he would look at the area near her, but never her face.

* * *

Nyota was at the proverbial finish line, she was graduating and was joining Star fleet aboard the Enterprise. Nyota had been offered a position as the chief telecommunications officer of the Enterprise. She was excited and nervous, not because of her position, but because of who was appointed Commander of the Enterprise, Mr. Spock. She would now routinely be on a commanding deck constantly interacting in close proximity with Spock. She had no qualms with being near him, but felt that her pervious advances on him might make the situation more awkward on her part and just a little more stressful.

* * *

The Enterprise had set out a few hours ago and Nyota was off duty. She was on the lift and waiting for the doors to close, but someone stuck there arm through the lift doors and slide inside. That someone was Spock. Determined to come out the this encounter better than the last one, she kept her eyes trained forward and showed no signs that she was aware of his presence in the small lift. To her utter astonishment Spock spoke, "Uhura may I request a private audience with you, there are some matter I must discuss with you." His voice was as nonchalant as ever, she desperate wanted to say no and keep her pride intact but Nyota could not say not to Spock, besides even if she wanted to she could not say no, Spock was after all her commander. Reluctantly she nodded. "Thank you, will you please join me in my quarters in a half an hour?" Nyota once again offered her mute consent. He left the lift soon after and she returned to her quarters to shower before meeting Spock.

She approached Spock's quarters at the half an hour mark exactly, after stealing her nerves for a brief moment before she requested entry which was immediately granted. Spock was waiting and led her toward the sitting area. After they were both seated they sat in silence, Nyota did not want to be the one to break so she waited it out until Spock spoke. "The reason I asked you to come here was to discuss our last conversation." His neutral tone brought back the memory with perfect clarity, she fought for control over her emotions, she would not break in front of Spock. "At the time you were my pupil and it was not appropriate to have relationship outside that of Teacher and student. It would have put the both of us in a compromising situation." As he paused with his eyes trained on the floor, Nyota was slowly losing her last few shreds of dignity. Spock had brought her here to scold her for being irresponsible when she confessed to last year. Then Spock's next words drove all thought from her mind, "However those regulations no longer apply to the situation, and if you are still agreeable I would like to discuss this further with you." Then he finally looked into her eyes after avoiding them for so long. They were no longer the expressionless eyes she remembered but ones burning with a fervor to match the on inside her.

"Yes I am more than agreeable." She could barely get the words out without smiling. His shoulders sagged in relief.

"May I address you by your first name?" He asked with a bit of trepidation as if worried he was close to crossing the line.

"Only if I can return the favor." She replied with a small smile. He nodded then continued.

"Nyota, you have been plaguing my thoughts ever since you entered the class. I have thought of you constantly, longed for you. I was ashamed; I seemed incapable of reeling in my emotions whenever you were considered. When you approached me I had to leave before my will broke. I could not even look you in the eye for fear of being found out, I was sure my emotions were obvious." Nyota's heart rate picked up, the idea that he had longed for her also drove her emotions into a frenzy. "I would very much like to be intimate with you, if you would permit it , I understand however if you would rather wait." Nyota, remembering that actions spoke louder than words, reached a hand behind Spock's neck and leaned forward and lightly placed her lips on his. Spock very lightly ghosted his lips across hers his warm breaths permeating the parted seem of Nyota's lips. They broke apart, Spock leaned his forehead against Nyota's and they gazed into each other's eyes, both were hazy with desire, happiness and love. Nyota had finally seceded, she finally had Spock.

Please review.


End file.
